Familiar
by Hollywood Eyes
Summary: Matt has a moment in the cafe with a familiar looking girl... who is she?  MattxOc


**A/n: I do not own Deathnote or its character's…**

**This is one of those song based thingies so yeah… enjoy.**

Matt had been out and about this morning. Smoking a cigarette as usual he walked the concrete pavement of the sidewalk, looking around at the wide city. It was one of those lazy day's since Mello wasn't up to doing much but taking care of some Mafia business back at the HQ. Matt liked to think he had a day off, and for that he was thankful.

_**Hangin' round downtown by myself…**_

Matt took a drag off his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and smashing it with his foot. Stepping into his usual café, he liked to think of it as his "hangout.", when not busy with Mello and his non sense; he came here to get away, examining the people that come and go, on a whim.

_**And I had so much time****  
><strong>**to sit and think about myself…**_

Matt stepped in noticing that a girl was sitting in his usual spot by the window, so he took a seat a few feet away, in the corner still close to the window. She looked rather pretty to him, almost…familiar looking. She had pretty burgundy locks and strange looking eyes that Matt couldn't look away from. Her stares were intensifying. Matt quickly pulled out another cigarette lighting it, inhaling deeply.

_**And then there she was****  
><strong>**Like double cherry pie****  
><strong>**Yeah there she was****  
><strong>**Like disco superfly…**_

Matt looked up as he exhaled slowly, the girl looking at him with a playfully smile on her lips, and a glimmer in her eyes. She look quite devious sitting there, she gave Matt a wink. Matt gave her a smirk back as he put his cigarette to his lips once again.

_**I smell sex and candy here****  
><strong>**who's that lounging in my chair?****  
><strong>**Who's that casting devious stares ****  
><strong>**in my direction…?**_

_**Mama this surely is a dream****  
><strong>**Yeah mama this surely is a dream****  
><strong>**Yeah mama this surely is a dream…**_

After ordering one coffee, Matt sat there for a moment, puffing on the cigarette he had lit earlier, the girl still sitting in his usual place, that smile still playing at her lips. Matt took it upon himself to coolly check her out. She was wearing some tight fitted skinny's that seemed to show off her figure quite well, some long black heeled boots that fitted her legs and her knee's perfectly, with a tight fitted purple tank top, and a fitted leather jacket to top it off. She looked attractive enough, Matt thought. Something sweet covered the air that Matt could smell over his cigarette smoke.

_**Hangin' round downtown by myself****  
><strong>**and I had too much caffeine****  
><strong>**and I was thinkin' 'bout myself****  
><strong>**and then there she was…**_

_**In platform double suede****  
><strong>**Yeah there she was****  
><strong>**like disco lemonade**_

_**I smell sex and candy here****  
><strong>**who's that lounging in my chair?****  
><strong>**Who's that casting devious stares****  
><strong>**in my direction…?**_

The girl took a drink from her straw seductively as she looked at Matt. She seemed so familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place where he might've met her. She seemed to be waving slightly to him with that smile; he had begun to think was attractive. He could feel himself becoming uncomfortable.

_**Mama this surely is a dream****  
><strong>**Yeah mama this surely is a dream****  
><strong>**Yeah mama this surely is a dream**_

_**I smell sex and candy here****  
><strong>**Who's that lounging in my chair****  
><strong>**Who's that casting devious stares****  
><strong>**In my direction**_

_**Mama this surely is a dream****  
><strong>**Yeah mama this surely is a dream****  
><strong>**Yeah mama this surely is a dream****  
><strong>**Yeah mama this must be my dream…**_

He had begun to wave back just as a familiar small blonde stepped in waving at the redheaded girl. She walked in sitting down across from the girl, talking. That's when Matt knew…

The girl was LaLa.

He exhaled sending smoke flowing into the air as he stood up walking. He'd leave them alone for a bit. They'd do some catching up later…

**So…that was it. How was it? Leave me some feedback. :D **

**-Hollywood Eye's **


End file.
